


Demon Summoning 101

by Gay_Crime_Angels



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Summoned (Good Omens), Crowley is summoned by teens, Demon Summoning, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Must Read, Not Beta Read, Pining, Summoning, hope u like it, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Crime_Angels/pseuds/Gay_Crime_Angels
Summary: “So, Hi there.  What are you all needing my services for? I will not give you coffee in exchange for your souls either.  I had some dumbass kid offer that once. As if their soul was worth more than the coffee, ha!”Crowley is summoned by a group of teens who want some help with things, chaos ensues.I'm bad at summaries, but basically, Crowley and Aziraphale are pining idiots, the teens of today (hey that's me) are chaotic, and Crowley gets romance advice from a rowdy group of oversized children.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. The Summoning of Anthony Janthony Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I just read a bunch of these kind of fics and wanted to write one of my own. I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are on me.
> 
> Hope You Enjoy it!!! :)

Summonings were always a nuisance and always happened at inconvenient times. Sure, he had never been summoned while naked like some random demon had, but more often than not, he was with Aziraphale when it happened.

This particular summoning was at one of those moments. Crowley was having a nice dinner with Aziraphale in the backroom of the bookshop when he first started to feel the pull on his corporation and soul that meant he was being summoned. 

Now, normally, he usually was able to hold them off to give a proper warning to Aziraphale, something along the lines of, “Getting summoned, be back soon, gotta go bye!” This time, however, he could barely shout a quick, “Oh, for FUCKS sake-” before popping away to Craptown, Fuck-this-place.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale stood around confused for a moment, looking for Crowley, and, when he realized the other was missing, began to panic. What if Hell had grabbed him? He thought back to what they had been saying to think of a reason Crowley would disappear on his own. It dawned on him that he had been about to tell Crowley how he felt and must have scared the demon away. The angel deflated, feeling crushed that Crowley would run away like that.

Any attempts to call the demon proved unsuccessful, which only increased his panic even more. Aziraphale fretted over the possibility that Crowley may not reciprocate his feelings and decided to give Crowley some time. With that idea in mind, the Angel settled down with a fresh cup of tea and a book, anxiously awaiting his best friend’s return.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Crowley appeared in the summoning circle and being the Gay, Dramatic bitch that he is, added some smoke and deepened his voice into a growl. Why not scare the people who had dragged him away from his angel? And yes, Aziraphale is HIS angel, thank you very much.

“What foolish mortal calls upon me, a demon straight from the pits of hell, and the creator of original sin? What use are my powers to thee? Speak foolish one!” He boomed and barely managed to suppress a giggle. He was greeted with a series of shrieks that sounded suspiciously like a group of teens. 

He took in his surroundings for the first time. The room he was in was obviously not a basement like most satanic cults usually summoned him into. It had light blueish-green walls and a bed with light purple sheets was in the corner. Next to this bed, there was a small table with a stack of occult texts on it. He turned his head over to where he had heard the shrieking. Three boys and one girl, all looking to be around sixteen to eighteen were staring at him with mixed expressions of shock, horror, fear, and surprise. 

A boy who looked to be about sixteen was staring wide-eyed at him from behind large, round glasses that reminded Crowley of Harry Potter. The boy had wavy, brown hair that fell into his face and was wearing a lot of eye make-up. He was dressed in clothing more suited for a punk rock concert than what looked to be a sleepover. Crowley noticed that “Harry Potter” (a nickname he had decided for the child) was holding the hand of another boy who was being shielded by his body. 

The boy who was hiding behind “Harry Potter” had short, bleached-blonde hair with electric blue streaks in it. His eyes were a striking shade of green and flashed intelligently. This boy was wearing the “normal” teenage boy attire of jeans with a basic shirt, accompanied by a flannel and a leather jacket. Overall, the outfit looked similar to Jake Peralta from that American show, Brooklyn-nine-nine. 

One of the girls had strawberry blonde hair that was cut into the typical haircut that screams bisexual, you know the one. Just like her hair, her outfit also screamed bi energy. She was wearing a Queen shirt, great taste in music then, that was tucked into her jeans. A flannel was tied around her waist, but she was also wearing a denim jacket that was covered in pins. She was clinging to one of the other boys. 

The boy the girl-with-good-taste was clinging to was clearly a drama kid. The boy had dark brown hair that was half wavy, half curly that kinda floofed around his head. He had bright blue eyes, freckles all over his face, and was wearing a white Queen hoodie to unintentionally match the girl’s shirt. The boy had Harry Potter shoes which was kinda funny considering his friend looked like the character. 

Crowley decided to work off of his observations, not liking the silence that hung over the room. “So, Hi there. What are you all needing my services for? I will not give you coffee in exchange for your souls either. I had some dumbass kid offer that once, as if their soul was worth more than the coffee, ha!”

The teens continued to stare in fright for a moment, and Crowley sighed and began talking again, “Alright look, I’m going to leave, you enjoy your night and do not try summoning any more demons.” He tried walking away but slammed into an invisible barrier. 

“Shit! Who set up this pentagram? Come on, let me out.” The teens once again stared at him. He raised an eyebrow, unamused with their silence.

Finally, finally, the clever-looking one spoke up from behind Harry Potter boy, “U-Um I made the pentagram, Mr. demon, sir. And I can’t let you out, you might try to hurt us. We brought you here to solve our problems and you will do exactly that,” he rushed out before hastily adding, “sir.”

Crowley burst out laughing, once again scaring the teens. “Honestly, I won’t hurt you. Yeah, yeah, I know that demons lie and all that, but I’ve been on Earth for six thousand years, so I don’t really act like much of a demon anymore. If you don’t believe me, you can ask Azira- OH FUCK FUCK FUCK oh shit, oh fuck-”

“Is something wrong, Mr. demon, sir?” the girl had asked.

“Everything is fine, I just need to tell my friend that I got summoned so he doesn't worry about me,” Crowley pulled out his phone only to discover that it didn’t have a connection. “I’m going to hand one of you my phone and you are going to call a number for me, got it?” Crowley hissed in a tone that left no room for defiance.

“Why do you need to make a call in the first place? Who is this friend of yours and why would they worry about you?”

“Well, we helped stop Armageddon together about two months ago, and our bosses don’t really approve of our friendship. After all, what kind of demon is best friends with an angel? He might think that Hell finally came for me.” That earned him some stares and he tapped his foot impatiently.

“Ok, here, I can call him for you,” The girl said, standing up and walking over to the pentagram.

“Are we just going to ignore the fact that a demon is best friends with an ANGEL?” Theater-Boy asked.

“For now, yeah. Not the weirdest thing ever.” The Harry Potter kid said.

Once the phone was handed over and the correct contact was selected, the phone was set to speaker, and only rang once before Aziraphale answered.

“Oh, my dear, are you alright? I hope that I didn’t scare you off earlier tonight. I just wanted to share how I truly feel about us, but I understand-” Aziraphale was suddenly cut off by Crowley shouting in a flustered way.

“Angel, shut up. I didn’t ditch you. I wouldn’t just bail out on you like that. I got summoned by a bunch of Stupid Teenagers,” he said the last part pointedly, glaring at the people in the room.

“Will you be coming back to the bookshop tonight then, my dear?” 

“Yeah, Yeah. I’ll be there, Angel. See you later.” This earned a chorus of giggles that finally burst out from the teenagers.

“Oh dear, are the kids who summoned you listening to our conversation?”

“They have to, Angel. I’m stuck in the circle right now, but I’m fine. I’ll maybe make a few miracles happen and then I will head straight back, I promise.”

“Goodbye, My Dear,”

“Goodbye, Angel,” Crowley said, hanging up the phone.

“You didn’t think to tell us that you were dating the Angel? That’s a little sus, my dude. How do we know that that wasn’t another demon, huh? How do we know that if we let you out, you won’t try to kill us?" 

“We may be suicidal, but we aren’t stupid,” diet Jake Peralta chimed in

“Debatable,” quipped the girl and theatre boy at the same time.

“All I want to do right now is go back to where I was having dinner with Aziraphale - that’s the Angel by the way. We were having a great time and he had wanted to tell me something that I think was really important but then I was dragged here,” Crowley grumbled.

He looked around and sighed, “Now, I’m going to tell you about myself and we will all take turns introducing ourselves. First things first, my name. You can call me Crowley. My demon name would be impossible for you to pronounce. Ok, well, a little bit about me - I’m genderfluid and currently identify as a male with he/him pronouns, I invented original sin when I was the Serpent of Eden, and I have a sentient Bentley that only plays Queen music. Now it is your turn, kiddies, introduce yourselves. Let’s start with….. Theatre-Boy” Crowley did always have a soft spot for children so he is sharing a bit more than he normally would have if it was a group of adults.

“Me?”

“No, I was talking to the wall. Of bloody course I’m talking to you,”

“Oh, um… ok…..I’m Asher, but people just call me Ash. I like acting and listening to music. I’ve also tried writing some songs, but they are nothing special. I am a proud member of numerous fandoms including Harry Potter, Psych, Marvel, Sherlock, Torchwood, Doctor Who- Hey wait a minute!” Ash said, turning suddenly to the girl beside him, “Doesn’t he look like the tenth doctor?” At the girl’s confirmation, he smiled and continued with the introductions.

“Anyway, this is Shawn. He can be pretty clever at times - don’t let that get to your head, Shawn - While he can be clever, he is one of the biggest dumbasses ever. He is great to be around and will do anything he is dared to do. He will do anything to prove he is not dumb too, which makes things even better,”

“That’s Sam, she’s an athlete and artist, who is also somehow good at making playlists. She can’t sing at all though. Seriously, Ash made her try out for the musical instead of just trying to do stage crew and her voice cracked so many times. It was hilarious. Obviously, she didn’t get any parts, but the sets and props looked great.” Harry Potter boy chimed in.

Sam pushed her friend over playfully, causing his hair to no longer block the majority of his face like it had been doing. He looked up and caught Crowley’s eye. Crowley's eyes widened almost comically as he spluttered in complete surprise at the face he saw, “Ngk!- I- what the fuck- Um…- Warlock? Warlock Dowling?!?!?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I honestly kept forgetting to update! my bad!

The entire room froze in shock. Crowley’s eyes were blown wide with surprise as he stared in shock at the boy he raised. Finally, Warlock spoke up, 

“H-How do you know my name?”

“I was your nanny, I should know your name.” 

Warlock paused and frowned at this before realizing what Crowley had said. “Nanny?”

“Hello, Warlock. Great to see you. Love the new look, kiddo.”

“Ok, is ANYONE going to explain what the actual FUCK is going on here?!?!?” Sam shrieked.

“Oh, Crowley used to be my nanny, but he went by Nanny Ash at the time…” Warlock trailed off here and looked to Crowley for an explanation.

Crowley didn’t feel like explaining at the moment and simply said, “I’ll tell you later, Warlock.” Then, he clapped his hands together and addressed Shawn. 

“Alright, let's get this work over with. Asher, your turn”

“Um, would it be too much to ask for success when I’m acting? Like getting good roles and stuff like that? I want to make a career out of it, but it is so risky.” Asher blushed at his request.

“Why would you ask for that, Ash? You are great at acting and will totally be able to make a career out of it.” Sam said, punching him in the arm in a friendly way. When Asher looked back over to her with a smile, she beamed back.”

Asher flushed redder than Crowley’s hair at this, “I just want to get any chance I have.”

“Makes sense, I suppose.”

“Alright, well, the thing is, it would be unfair to give you every role, but if, and only if, you try very hard, will you get the roles you audition for. All I want in exchange is for you to go off and find some good alcohol for me, I’m parched.”

“Alright? Alright! I’ll go find some,” the boy said, scampering up the stairs.

“What do you need help with, boy?” Crowley said, changing his voice and addressing Warlock.

“U-Um...I had wanted help with my parents.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, “Go on….”

“They- Well, they are super homophobic and I want to tell them that I’m gay but I don’t want to get kicked out. I only want to be accepted for who I am.”

“Thaddeus is still an absentee asshole then?”

“Yep,” Warlock said, popping the p.

“What’s wrong with Harriet?” Crowley knew to call Warlock’s parents by their first names. He doesn’t know how he knew, but he did.

“She just doesn’t acknowledge my existence and it is so frustrating sometimes.”

“Look, I know what it is like being ignored by your mother,” Crowley said, thinking back on all his unanswered prayers

“How?”

“Who do you think threw me from Heaven?”

“Oh, right.”

“Look, I can’t just fix their mindset overnight, free will and all that, but I can encourage them to learn the facts and keep them away from all homophobic media. It may take a little while, but they would be more accepting. Does that work?”

“That would be great. Um… What will I have to do in return? You said no souls, but what else do you want?”

“All of the occult books that you have. The one you have next to you looks to be a first edition.”

“They all are, but I spent a lot of money getting them. And why do you even want my books in the first place? Do demons even read?”

“I don’t read,” Crowley sneered, “My Angel, um, well, he owns a bookshop, but he does whatever he can to not sell any books. He specializes in first editions.”

“Do you LIKE him???”

Crowley froze before whispering, “Um………...maybe”

“Tell him! Tell Him! Tell Him!” The kids all chanted at once.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship, ok? He is my best friend and the only one I have left. I can’t lose him….not again.”

“What do you mean, ‘Not again’?” 

“I’m not going to talk about that and there will be consequences for whoever dares to ask me again,” Crowley snarled.

Instead of letting the conversation continue, he deflected.

“Sam, your turn. Spill. What do you want?”

“Um… I want my crush to like me back.”

“He already does, what do you want?” Crowley repeated.

“He-he does?”

“Theater boy, correct?”

“Yeah…” She said meekly.

“Wait, Sam. You like Ash?” Shawn butted in, cutting Crowley off.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t like me back.”

“YES HE DOES!” Crowley and Warlock shouted at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

“Dude, Sam. That dumbass has been PINING for four years now. Ever since he moved here, he has been crushing on you big time. Why did you think he made you audition for the role he had you audition for. If you both got the parts, you would have had to kiss onstage.”

“Just tell him, girl,” Crowley hissed, “He likes you back, I could tell. Don’t be afraid of ruining your friendship.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked, hope showing in her voice.

“Yes. I felt it.”

“Can’t demons only sense lust though?”

“I’ve been hanging out too long with an angel. One learns some things,”

“What kind of things?” Asher asked as he walked back into the room. “Ooh, Sam! What did you ask for?”

“Sam, why don’t you tell him?” Crowley asked, giving her an opportunity to confess.

Sam prepared herself with a deep breath, “AshIreallylikeyouandhavehadacrushonyouforafewyears”

“I’m sorry, you were talking too fast, you what?”

“I...I like you, like a lot. If you don’t feel the same way then I will respect that, but if you do feel the same way then I would like to be more than friends.”

Asher took a deep breath and reached a hand out to Sam after handing Crowley the alcohol bottle, “Here, come with me. Let’s talk in the kitchen.”

While the two were in the kitchen, Warlock turned to Crowley, “By the way, you are the biggest bloody hypocrite I have ever seen in my life. When we let you out of here, you are going to take your own damn advice and tell your friend how you really feel. I could tell that he likes you too.”

Crowley opened his mouth as if to answer with a snarky response, but then firmly shut his mouth and glared at him.

And if the two came back into the room a few minutes later with even redder faces and swollen lips, then nobody said anything about it. If Crowley could feel both the love and lust pouring off of the two, well, nobody would ever know.

“Ok then,” Sam said after a while, “Can my cat live as long as me?”

“Great request there. Best one I’ve heard so far in all my years of existence. You get that one for free.”

“Awesome! Thanks.”

“No problem. Next kiddie.”

“I would like to never get hurt when I do a dare or stunt that is humanly possible.”

“Done. Now let me out of here,” Crowley said, sobering up.

“Hey- Wait. I still want an explanation. Why were you my nanny? What happened with the gardener?”

Crowley sighed, but shrugged, “You can come with me if you want. Then I can explain on my way back to the bookshop.”

“Um, sure. Why not?”

“Maybe because I am a demon offering you to hop on the London tube with me so we can visit my friend.”

“But you were also my nanny, so….” Warlock trailed off with a slight smirk and a shrug.

“Ugh, fine yeah. Let me out now.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Fuck Off”

“Wrong answer,”

“Ugh, wahoo,” (Crowley established this word instead of please with Warlock.)

The circle was broken and Crowley was finally free. “Let’s go kiddo.”

“Call him first. Let him know that I’m coming too.”

“Ok.”

Crowley called Aziraphale and once again, it only rang once before being answered.

“Crowley? Is everything alright, my dear?”

“Yeah, Angel. Everything is all good. They were some great kids, you would like them.”

“Oh how magnificent to hear.”

“Yeah. Aziraphale?”

“Yes?”

“I’m bringing someone with me to the bookshop. I wanted you to talk to one of the kids.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, Angel everything is good.”

“Oh, so it’s all tickety-boo then?”

“Never use that phrase again. But yeah. I’ll see you soon, Zira”

“See you soon, my darling,” Aziraphale said before hanging up and returning to his book.

“What are you lot staring at?” Crowley suddenly sneered when he realized he was being stared at.

“You are so, so blind, Nanny. So, SO blind.”

“I-What?”

“He Likes You. Spell it with me now, h-e l-i-k-e-s y-o-u.”

“I’m leaving now. Never try to summon any demons again. You do not want to deal with someone like Hastur.”

“Goodbye Mr. Demon, sir. Thank you for your help”

“No problem. Come along now, Warlock.”

“Ok.”

Crowley smiled at Warlock, thinking of how the boy next to him was the reason he had gotten to see Aziraphale daily. With the memories of his angel in mind and Warlock beside him, Crowley made the decision to tell Azriaphale how he truly felt tonight. And then they were off to the bookshop. Crowley could barely believe it. He had been pining since Eden for somebody’s sake. And tonight, tonight Crowley was going to tell Aziraphale that he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I proofread this? No  
> Am I proud of this? No  
> Do I care? No
> 
> There will probably be one or two more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final update! I was procrastinating on homework by working on this, so you're welcome. :)
> 
> Leave kudos and comment what you think! I love to hear from you.

The ride back was uneventful if they didn’t count the guy wearing a full suit of armor on the tube at three in the morning. 

When they got to the bookshop, Crowley snapped his fingers to make the doors open and Warlock gasped in awe. He smirked at the boy’s reaction. He missed having Warlock around. 

From the other room, they heard a voice shout, “Crowley, dear? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me, angel. Come see who I brought.”

When Aziraphale walked into the room, Warlock let out a small shriek, “Brother Francis?” 

“Warlock? Crowley, what is he doing here?”

“Guess who I found when I got summoned tonight. Little Ol’ Warlock Dowling.”

“Hey, I’m not little!”

“Yes you are.”

“Whatever. So anyway. What happened? Why did I have a demon as a nanny and an angel as a gardener?” 

“Long story short, we thought you were the antichrist and wanted to influence you to be neither good nor evil, but there was a mixup with the babies at the birthing hospital and it turned out you weren’t the antichrist. We needed to stop the apocalypse and now we are taking things slowly to get our lives back on track.”

“Cool cool cool cool no doubt no doubt no doubt.”

“Don’t quote Brooklyn-99 at me.”

“Ok?”

“Don’t ask,” Aziraphale said in a stage whisper. 

“Ok.” Warlock said before kicking Crowley. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Crowley whined. 

“Give him the books,” Warlock whispered in Crowley’s ear. 

Crowley shot Warlock a glare but decided to go for it. “Hey Angel, I got you something. It’s no big deal or anything, but Warlock here had some first edition occult books so I got them as my reward for our deal that we made. 

“First editions? How splendid! Oh, thank you, Crowley!”

“It’sss no big deal, Zira.”

“Oh, but it is, my dear. It truly is.”

“Just take them, Angel,” Crowley said, handing them over.

“Crowley! I have been trying to get this book for ages! Thank you!” Aziraphale said excitedly before rushing over to give Crowley a hug.

“Ngk-”

At this point, Warlock cleared his throat. “Look, I don’t mean to interrupt, but I just realized the time and my Dad wants me back home in like ten minutes, and I’m going to be late anyway, but can I get a ride?”

“You won’t be late, Warlock. Come with me, hop in the car.”

“I live twenty miles away!”

“Yes, but Crowley drives ninety through central London on a daily basis,” Aziraphale said before he stepped into the passenger seat of the Bentley.

“Cool” was all Warlock said and soon enough, they were arriving at Warlock’s house with two minutes to spare.

“Thank you, nanny-er...Crowley.”

“Hey, no problem, kid. And if you ever need someone to talk to or a place to stay, just let me know.”

“Okay! Bye!” Warlock said before running up to the front door.

Once he was inside, Crowley and Aziraphale drove off, back to the bookshop to continue their conversation from earlier. 

Once they got back, Crowley was grateful to see that Aziraphale had not cleaned up their food and drinks. He scooped up his wine glass, and sat down on the couch while Aziraphale calmly sat down beside him.

“So, Angel,” Crowley began, “Were you trying to tell me something before I was called away?”

Aziraphale blushed and turned away, murmuring, “Oh, nothing much.”

Crowley took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say. “Well then, Angel. Look, I have something that I wanted to tell you. And you can do whatever you want to me after I say it, but let me say everything.”

“Of course.”

“Just don’t-just don’t hate me after this, ok?” He asked shyly, afraid of losing his best friend.

“I could never hate you,” Aziraphale reassured. 

“Alright then, here goes nothing.” He said. He turned to face Aziraphale and grabbed his hands in his own. “Aziraphale, you have been my best friend for 6000 years. You are always there to help me out of trouble and I am always there for you. Look, at this point,” he sighed, “At this point, I don’t think that I could live without you. At first, I wasn’t sure what the feeling was, and when I did figure it out, I denied it because how could a demon possibly feel that? But over time, I accepted it for what it was. I can’t keep this hidden anymore, Aziraphale. I,” he paused to take a steadying breath.

“Aziraphale, I love you and I have for a long time.” He looked away to hide his blush, but he felt Aziraphale’s hand grabbing his chin and turning his head to face him. Crowley expected to see disgust or anger on Aziraphale’s face, but the angel was looking at him in amazement.

“Angel?” Crowley whispered.

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered, cupping his cheek and leaning closer until their lips were almost touching. “If I had known, I would have done this sooner.”

And before Crowley could think, Aziraphale was softly pressing their lips together. Crowley’s eyes widened, but he quickly deepened the kiss, pressing Aziraphale into the couch. Technically, occult (and ethereal) beings did not need to breathe, but when they broke the kiss, they were both breathless.

“Wow, that was...wow,” he said softly.

“My thoughts exactly, dear.” Aziraphale gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaning to whisper in his ear, “I love you too.”

“Obviously, who wouldn’t?” Crowley smirked.

Aziraphale chuckled and leaned into Crowley’s side. Crowley placed his arm around Aziraphale and realized he was perfectly happy with Aziraphale by his side.

And if they started kissing after a while, then no one would ever know.

And if Gabriel popped by to give Aziraphale a memo only to be traumatized by the sight of them going at it on the couch, then they would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read my other fics, you can probably see that I'm a sucker for first kiss/love confessions. If you haven't read them, go read them!
> 
> Leave kudos and comment what you think! I love to hear from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment of what you thought and leave kudos. Most likely will update in a week or so... Whenever school allows me to.


End file.
